Vegeta visits Chuckie CHesses!
by Crystal waters2
Summary: So nappa and veggie goes to earth for a mission so deadly no one survived going to a bday party join the mini adventure ps if anyone who g


Vegeta visits chuck e. cheeses!

(dbc) dragon ball chibi

It was a Saturday afternoon. Vegeta and Nappa were set here for the most deadly mission no other person came back alive. Of course Vegeta made Nappa go with him to prove that he can do any hard mission he wanted even if included death. When the two arrived they saw a whole big room full of games, prizes, food, and annoying scent of children and human adults. This is what Frieza told them to do

(in frieza girly/ annoying/ meany voice:

Go to Planet Earth

Head to the place Chuck E Cheeses

Adress your names for the party I scheduled to

Stay there until the party is over

NO TURNING BACK (heheheheheheheheheh)

Vegeta had no clue why this was supposed to be some kind of threat to him. But he was still curious anyway. "May I have the name for the party you are invited to?" asked the lady smiling. Nappa took out the card frieza gave him. "Um Miss Bulma Briefs.." said Nappa. The lady look through her computer. "Oh yes Vegeta." The lady looked at Nappa. Are you his guardian or something?" asked the lady. "Yeah sure." Answered Nappa.

Lets go Vegeta." The lady just simply smiling until they left. " Nurse FuzzyTimes the two arrived," whispered the lady to her walky-talky. " Alright I'll be there," said the mysterious lady at the other walky-talky.

When the two saiyans arrived at the back of the room they saw some chidren laughing and talking. The girl with light blue hair and blue eyes noticed Vegeta's presence. "Why hiya!" said the girl greeting Vegeta. "You must be um.. Veggie-chan?" "WHAT THE HECK MY NAME IS VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS NOT SOME STUPID VEGETABLE!" blurted out Vegeta. " Well you sure got the annoying part of a prince," muttered the girl.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm the daughter of the richest man on the planet!" boasted Bulma proud of her little speech. "Hey Bulma are you still boasting about your dad?" asked a litttle girl behind her.

She had short black hair. "No Chichi I'm telling these guys about me proudly," answered Bulma. "Yah boasting…." Said Chichi. "I've never seen him before," said a young boy with pointy black hair. "Hi Goku I want you to meet Veggie," said Bulma. "I told you my name is not Veggie!" yelled Vegeta. "I know but its cute," said Bulma giggling. "Plus its cute." Nappa was sitting down at a chair snickering at the girls insult to Vegeta.

"Hey you have a tail just like me!" said Goku pointing at Vegata's tail. Vegeta looked at the young boy's tail. "How do you have a tail?"asked Vegeta stunned. His family's planet got destroyed from a meteor shower. There wasn't any survivors. Goku shrugged his sholders running to play with his friend, Krillen. Piccolo was at the corner of the room meditating to himself. Vegeta just sat down watching the annoying children playing and screaming about. Soon it was cake time!

Two nice ladys wearing the same uniform came over with cake and party supplies. All the kids yelled hooray, except for Vegeta and Piccolo. He was waiting for his jug of water. One of the ladies went over to Nappa talking to him. "Hi what is your name buffy boy?" asked the lady cooing him. "None of your bussinuess," answered Nappa movng one chair way. " Nice to meet you None of your bussinuess !" said the lady. I'll call you Nonnie for short!

" Obviousley to Nappa the lady was totally jacked up in her mind. While the odd red headed kept flirtin with Nappa The kids saw THE Chuckie mouse coming over to him. Vegeta paused in his tracks when he saw the huge ugly smiling rat. "What the heck is that ugly creauture?" asked Vegeta slowly backing away.

Krillen saw him cowarding away from the big rat making him point and laugh at him. Vegeta just gave him a REALLY nasty comment making the big terrifying mouse come over to him. "No reason for such words little boy!" said the annoying mouse. "How about I give you a hug to stop your worries." NOOOOOO" yelled Vegeta getting hugged from the smelly creature. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SMELL LIKE ROTTEN EGGS WITH CHEESE!"

"Well that wasn't very nice," said Bulma running over to Vegeta. "You go over there Veggie and apologize now!" said Bulma poining to the waving creature behind her. " Are you mad girl?!" who knows what that this been putting under his hairy armpits!" Bulma just ignored his commentand dragged the saiyan prince to the cake table.

"And to make sure you don't try to kill him, your seating RIGHT next to me." Said Bulma putting Vegeta next to him on the same big chair. As much as Vegeta wanted to kill that girl to the next galaxy he just snorted and put his hands crossed.

Trying to imagine that did just not happened the lady told everyone to sing the Birthday Song to Bulma. "Everyone sang on the top of their lungs. Vegeta and Goku covered their sensitive ears. "ALRIGHT CAKEE TIME" said the lay cutting pieces for the kids. Vegeta stood on the table took the knife from the lady and took a quarter of the big cake to himself. "Hey why did you do that for?" cried Bulma pouting. "That lady was going to give me 10x smaller than what I can acctualy eat as a snack. And no one does that to the prince of all saiyans."

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION VEGGIE, IM THE PRINCESS HERE AND I SHOULD HAVE MORE THAN YOU EVEN THOUGH I WOULD NEVER EAT THAT MUCH CAKE!" Bulma's parents just came from a quick shop and saw their daughter yelling at a flame haired boy. "O I'm so sorry ," mumbled Vegeta sarcastically eating away with the cake he took.

Bulma lost her red face and calmed down tearing up. "Well you should be then!" yelled Bulma crying leaving the table. Everyone turned at Vegeta. Nappa didn't know what was going on since he was at a little somewhere place with the red headed lady. "Vegeta you got to say sorry," said Goku. " And who will make me?" said Vegeta putting his nose up the air. Chichi got her mini frying pan and hit Vegeta's head with it. Hard. "OW" whined Vegeta. "Ok I'm going I'm going," said Vegeta running away not wanting another smack from the Pan of Chichi .

After a long search Vegeta found Bulma outside in the Parking lot of Chuck E. Cheeses. He heared her sniffling hugging her legs together. When Vegeta slowly walked up to her Bulma stpped sniffling and glared at him evily. "What do you want Vegeta?" she asked coldy still huggig her knees. "Look apparently I'm supposed to apoli- aploli- ," said Vegeta stuttering trying to say the word apologize.

Bulma looked at him confusly. "Oh super! A prince who cant say the word Apoligize. Should I give you a round of applause?" "Just shutup," said Vegeta commenting back at her rude insult. " Well ok! First you come to my party come and yell at me then take all the cake and now your telling me to shut up?" asked Bulma furious. She broke down into tears again. She din;t care if Vegeta saw her like this. Nobody ever in her life ever insulted her like that before!" For some reason Vegeta looked at her.

His heart felt sore, his annoying little face softened up. What was this feeling? Was he sorry for the poor weakling? Vegeta tried arguing with his emotions but the heart the really small nice part of him purked up.

"Kid listen clearly idc if you like it or not. YOUR S-O-R-R-Y for the human. You are ashamed of what you did. Now quit the bad boy act and apologize!" "I'm sorry," whispered Vegeta turing the opposite direction to Bulma. Bulma stopped crying and tried to hear what he said. "Y-your sorry?" asked Bulma sniffling. "Yes I guess I am.." answered Vegeta. Bulma smiled and jumped up to give Vegeta a hug. "Aw I thought you were never able to say it Veggie," giggled Bulma. Everyone from the party fond the two children hugging.

"Hey Vegeta apologized and gave Bulma a hug!" said Goku. Everybodyin the background was awing and Kirllen was making kissy faces causing Vegta to stop the hug and blushing.

The rest of the party went just smoothly even though Bulma kept making cute names or him and her. "Ooh how about bunny&Geeite? Isnt that cute Veggie?" asked Bulma to the annoyed 5 year old. FINALLLY it was time for everyone to go home. Just before Vegeta decded to search for Nappa, Bulma tugged his shirt. "Hey Veggie didn't you say that you were a prince of a planet?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Vegeta. "Well you can't be a prince to a king unless you find the right girl. So do you think you will ever find her?" Bulma was super smiling since she always wanted to be invited to a prince and princesses wedding. But to her surprise she got a Way different answer. "Well at the moment the future queen is standing right before me." Answered Vegeta. He totally was blushing at what he said to the girl. Bulma kissed his cheek. "Until we meet again Veggie," giggled Bulma heading up toward her parents.

"Well hello Vegeta! Or should I say King Veggie?" appeared Nappa. "SHUTUP YOU DAM ASS BAKA" yelled Vegeta blushing at him figuring out his new nickname. "Hey Vegeta," said Nappa leaving the building. "I never knew earth woman had such weird talents." "I couldn't agree more with you Nappa." Said Vegeta. When Vegeta thought everything wasn't as bad as he thought, when he came back to Frieza, while he was on youtube he saw a video :King Veggie and Queen Bunny. The persons name was FriezaLord07

"CURSE YOU FRIEZA" yelled Vegeta. Frieza was watching him on his spy camera. "HIP HIP HORRAY I DID IT!(dora music in backround) "Told ya it would be terrifying fool" said Frieza. Laughs like a ugly 90 yearold lady.

Conclusion: NEVER GO TO CHUCK E. CHEESES CHILDREN from frieza!


End file.
